Automotive vehicles include an exterior comprised of a plurality of individual panels and trim components interconnected together and connected to a vehicle frame or support structure. The components may be connected together by fasteners like bolts and screws or glued or welded together. Handling multiple components and fasteners increases the complexity, cost and time to assemble the vehicle. Further, with some components that are connected together by a clip or the like, a component made of a softer material becomes scratched when engaged by a material made of a harder material which degrades the appearance of the component and/or requires a repair or replacement of the damaged component.